A Cold, But Charming Night
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Quirrell has loved Severus for years. He decides to meet him at the Three Broomsticks to tell him. However, the tables have turned on him and it's not him that confesses. Severus Snape/Quirinus Quirrell Slash. Fluffy


Quirrell arrived at the Three Broomsticks right on time. It was a chilly winter night and they had both agreed to meet at 9. He sat down at a table after noticing Severus wasn't there yet. He carefully glanced around, awaiting the moment his friend would join him. To occupy his time, he ordered a simple butterbeer and stared at the door. A good 20 minutes and a half a butterbeer passed and still no sign of Snape. Quirrell laid his head on the table, sighing. He wanted tonight to be perfect. Quirinus was going to finally confess his love for the Potion's Master after all these years. He's adored Sev ever since they were in school. They'd hang out by the lake and tell stories. Snape would have Potter's gang knock it off when they harassed him, and comforted him afterwards. Quirinus looked up at the clock. 9:30. 19 more minutes have passed. He grumbled and raised his head.

Just then, the door flew open and in came Severus, along with some snowflakes. Quirrell's sorrow vanished immediately. Snape walked over to the table and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm late…. I had to swing by a shop and get you something."

Quirrell's eyes widened as his friend pulled out a bracelet. It was a silver charm bracelet. It had a raven, a wand, an owl, a squirrel, and a map dangling from it. He held it in his palm, grinning.

"S-Severus, it's amazing…."

Snape sat down and carefully took it out of Quirinus's hand.

"Each charm represents a story, Quirrell. The raven is from when you were sorted into Ravenclaw. Even though we weren't friends then, I remember the proud look on your face." Severus chuckled.

Quirinus beamed, staring at his friend as he explained the other stories. The wand; When Snape jinxed Pettigrew for bullying. The owl; When they sent notes to each other over the summer. The squirrel; When Snape spotted a squirrel and remembered Quirrell's patronus was one. And the map. The map represented when Quirinus travels.

"S-Sev, I don't know what to say…. It's beautiful…." He stammered.

Snape pulled out a small plastic container and laid another bracelet out on the table. It had a snake, a wand, an owl, a doe, and a potion's bottle.

He smiled, "This one is mine…. Similar stories…." Snape grinned, "Let's put them on, shall we?"

Snape put Quirrell's bracelet on and vice versa. Quirinus felt like his face was about to burn off from how embarassed he was. Snape was looking a bit flushed as well. He glanced down at the table until he spotted somethign else glistening through the plastic box.

Quirinus tilted his head, "What's the other s-silver charms in there, S-Sev?"

Snape suddenly grew awkward, "W-Well…. I… Got them in case…. you…."

"I-In case I w-what?"

Sev sighed, popped open the box, and pulled out two heart charms. His voice dropped down to a whisper, "In case you wanted to be….. more than friends…."

Quirrell paused, taking it all in before realizing what Snape had said. He bit his lip, looking down at his trembling arms before peeking up. Severus was looking at him.

"Sev, I-I would l-love to…." He mumbled before looking back up at him fully. "I've liked you for s-so long…. I, myself, was g-going to c-confess to you….."

Snape smirked, "Really? I didn't think you would have confessed…. You're so shy and timid…."

"I j-just couldn't f-fight it anymore…." Quirinus shrugged.

Severus fastened one of the hearts to Quirrell's bracelet.

"And I couldn't fight **_my_** feelings anymore, either…. I love you, Quirinus."

Quirrell looked at the heart and blushed before hooking Snape's charm to his.

"I l-love you, too, S-Severus."

Snape grasped Quirinus's nervous hand and led him out the door. They stood outside, the cold, crisp wind blowing their cloaks.

"Are w-we still going to b-be like this…. A-At Hogwarts, S-Severus?" Quirrell asked quietly.

He nodded, "Of course we are, but we're going to have to keep it on the down low….."

"I a-agree….." Quirinus dipped his head.

Snape looked at the sky, "It's getting late…. We should head back to the castle….."

He shivered, "Yeah, I'm q-quite cold…."

Severus looked at his lover and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a small kiss on the lips. He chuckled as he tasted the butterbeer Quirrell drank earlier. Sev pulled away, but kept embracing Quirrell.

"Better?" He snerked.

Quirinus giggled and snuggled up to him, "N-Not better….. Best."


End file.
